Spectralunar Island
Spectralunar is a Halloween based Island. In fact, it was added during the Halloween event for free, but when it had ended, the price went up to 20k Moolah. This island is one of the largest islands in game, and has an abundance of Dark types, with several other types like Sound, Magic and Lost. There are many structures on this island, like an abandoned church, and a castle-like mansion. There are 2 bosses on this island, StellaraxTheBansheeQueen and HydraGargoyleWarmonger. On October 30th, 2018 to November 15th, 2018, the Halloween Event (2018) took place. A PossessedPiano shopkeeper named Unger arrived in Spectralunar, selling event creatures and event items. A total of 5 new creature lines were added and special creatures named the CloakedEyes were added as well. More details can be found on its page. As one of the last updates, all of the creatures added in the Halloween event were made obtainable as regular creatures (except Reeve, as it was permanently removed from the game). The cloak fusions were turned into 'bosses'. Areas Fields The fields are the starting section of the map. You start off in a long path with no creatures in it leading to a fountain. From there, the path splits in multiple directions. You can go left and find a graveyard where NightSights spawn. Alternatively, you can go to the top left of the map, which leads into a cornfield where a PumpkinHarvest miniboss spawns along with GhostSpiders. If you go north from the fountain, you will enter the mansion. Behind the mansion is a forest with the BlackCat line in it. Finally, if you go right, you will enter the Maze Garden. Swamp West of the graves in the Fields is a swamp with a goopy floor and trees in it. VengefulWillows and FishBones spawn in it. Maze Garden East of the fountain in the Fields is a maze-like garden, where you can find Nightwatchers scattered around the place. There is a center area where you can see grass statues of various bosses, some of which may not be in the game yet. Mansion North of the fields is the castle-like Mansion, a spooky building with two floors. The first floor has various creatures in it, including PossessedHelmets and PossessedArmors in an armory, and the XylophoneKeyboard line in a music room. Also in the lower floor are the two shopkeepers of the island, Mister Youss and Miss Teryoch. At the back of the opening hall is a painting of the island's first boss, StellaraxTheBansheeQueen. Jump in this painting to reach the second floor, where Stellarax resides. Church An eerie church can be found east of the cornfield. The first room includes a lot of seats and a book at the back of it. From there the path splits; you can either go in the catacombs of the church, which include many creature skeletons, some of which have apparently killed eachother, as well as EnchantedTomes and a teleporter to the top of the church. Alternatively, you can take stairs which also lead to the top of the church. At the top lies a bell, and the island's second boss, the HydraGargoyleWarmonger. Creatures * GhostSpider * LilPumpkinGhoulMale* * PumpkinGhoulMale* * LilPumpkinGhoulFemale* * PumpkinGhoulFemale* * PumpkinHarvest * XylophoneKeyboard * PianoKeyboard * PossessedPiano * VengefulWillow * BlackKitten * BlackCat * CursedBlackCatFearal* * EnchantedTome * FishBone * Megalodon* * NightSight * NightBlight* * NightFright* * PossessedHelmet * PossessedArmor * Nightwatcher * StellaraxTheBansheeQueen (Boss) * LilBansheeQueen (Boss Drop)* * HydraGargoyleWarmonger (Boss) * LilHydraGargoyle (Boss Drop)* * Emissary (Mutant) * Gelidus (Old Mutant)* * PrimaryEyedFanatic (Miniboss) * PrintedEyeFanatic (Miniboss) Shop Creatures * SkullBug * SkullCrawler * SkullSplitter * TreatLizard * SweetRaptor * CandyBeast * Hobgoblin * SpectralJelly * PhosphaTheQueenSpectralJelly * BabyGhostDragon * GhostDragon * AdultGhostDragon * BabyPumpkinDragon * PumpkinDragon * AdultPumpkinDragon * Ghoast * Ghoaster * Reeve * Vaude * Macbeth * SoulCandy * TrickyTreater * MonsterJam * SoulCake * InkyApprentice * InkySpellcaster * Inkchantress * GraveStone * GraveMistake * GreenCloakedEye * BlueCloakedEye * RedCloakedEye * YellowCloakedEye * MagentaCloakedEye * CyanCloakedEye * BlackCloakedEye (Fusion) * WhiteCloakedEye (Fusion) Creatures with an asterisk (*) don't spawn in the map, but instead are drops of bosses, evolutions of creatures, or are unreleased. NPCs * Miss Teryoch (Shop NPC) * Mister Youss (Shop NPC) * Unger (Halloween Shop NPC) Category:Islands Category:Event Islands